fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimate Shockwave
Please come good! DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 03:28, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright, please read my post "Disaster has Struck!!!" under comments. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 03:28, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Oop, never mind. I had it deleted. Sorry! *derp face* DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 00:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, now you have a new post of your own making. Maybe I should have made one...please read all my comments on your post! DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 17:18, November 29, 2012 (UTC) (P.S: I forgot how to change my signiture, so how do I do it again?) Great, forever alone in this section. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 02:55, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ultimate Shockwav page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cyberscribe (Talk) 00:21, September 20, 2012 Thanks, Ultimate Shockwave for all the hard work you've done! Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Out of my way! Out of my way! Ulti-Shockwave, it is time your reign of terror comes to an end. I MEAN the TyA thing. Please stop. Unless you want to be blocked, and I'm sure you don't want that. Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ULTIMATE SHOCKWAVE! Guess what?! You win the contest, meaning you can stay! Come on, people! Let's all be grateful for all the hard work Ultimate Shockwave has done for us! If you create a new account, TDD25 will just blok it. And prevent you from creating a new account. Switch to your IP Adress and it'll be blocked, too. Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) He just said he wouldn't, unless US abuses his position further. E44: Talk to me, or 04:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate Shockwave, if you ever wanna chat, just visit the private discussion page I made for you on my Blog. Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Unblocked Hey, Ultimate Shockwave, I just wanna say that TDD25 has unblocked you. Good day! Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:35, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Interestingly, you don't seem to have done much recently...just observant. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 00:59, November 29, 2012 (UTC) If you're going to earn ZanthMan's trust, I'd at least consider you apologize to him. Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:42, November 29, 2012 (UTC) He did, DG, and Zanthman stupidly rejected him! He's acting so immature! It's like Ulti-Shock killed his mom when he was 5! If this keeps up, the drama I mean, then I might take a leave of absence from the wiki 'cause I can't take it anymore!!! D= DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 17:21, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that. DG promises not to kick you, if you still wanna chat. E44: HMU, or . 04:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ugh! Sorry. He said he wouldn't kick you. I didn't realized that meant BANNING was still open. E44: HMU, or . 04:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Uh... I guess? Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) US, you and Zanth need to talk (not kill from any direction, meaning Zanth kills you or you kill Zanth) in real life! Don't just come here and drag all this to the wiki. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 02:54, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry I left you in the chat. I had to go do something real quick, and when I came back you had already left. Sorry if there was any misunderstanding. AlphaZelda (talk) 01:20, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Shockwave, I know that I have no right to say this, but please do not spam other Wikis. We got a complaint from someone on Dino Crisis Wiki saying that you spammed. So please, yeah. Derpnerd 03:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about accusing you, US. I got the wrong Shockwave. I feel like an idiot now. I shouldn't have falsely accused you. I'm sorry. Cebalrai (talk) 04:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about all of this, US. Seems you got dragged into something that had nothing to do with you at all. Hope everything's been cleared up now. TDD25 (talk) 06:06, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I apologize for my false accusation Derpnerd 23:08, June 9, 2013 (UTC) No prob man. My internet isn't the best now either Derpnerd 14:32, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I used to play, but not really anymore. I got over it, now replayed by Fossil Fighters! Still, I am honored that you would like me, of all peole, to create a character for your fanfic, even if I have absolutely no idea what it's about. I'll do it if you want, even with my limited Pokemon knowledge. FFC to the MAX!!! Fan Fic: Geo Elliot Mythos btw, he met Mawile, Absol, and Umbreon at the same time. If its possible, can u make all 3 my starters? and if theres a backstory, i saved them from the wild when they got lost and stranded o_o thanks, Geo 00:18, September 9, 2013 (UTC)animegeoGeo 00:18, September 9, 2013 (UTC) TDD25 is in the chat, so you know Champion Trainer Red (talk) 02:45, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Justice Denied? So you'd rather believe lies from clef for breaking rules, than go to justice? Your going with Clef too just like Pror. Wow... Clef you must be good at lying. Clef SEE? you just always have to just NOT believe the one who you hate. Your point of view? YOU WERE NEVER THERE. Clef is telling you all of this from HIS LYING POINT-OF-VIEW!!! Clef EXACTLY. NICEST ONES, always get to the good sides to get the person to go to their sides. I may have a history of rude behavior, but i'd NEVER go THIS far to be rude. I'm bringing justice. It seems as if your as blind as a bat (not an insult btw) to believe Clef just because you THINK he hasn't been saying rude things about other people when their not around. -.- Geo 00:23, December 5, 2013 (UTC)AnimegeoGeo 00:23, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I HEARD THE GOOD NEWS! I HEARD YOUR REFORMED BEHVAIOR HAS EARNED YOU A REWARD!!11!11! Allow my frist edit here to be a PUNCH OF JUSTICE for good luck!!!11!!1!!one!11eleven!!1seventeen!11117 :DDDDDD http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fossilfightersfanfic/images/f/f1/BURNINGCONGRATS.png CONGRATS, MY FRIEND! (I just had to make sure any leftoevr evil was punched out of you!) LOVE, BURNING DINOMYTE, DEFENDER OF LOVE AND JUSTICE!!! Hey Shockwave, wanna Showdown for once? I'm actually getting back into it and was making a team so I wanted to see if I could get a good opponent. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 05:57, August 6, 2015 (UTC) With all due respect, I don't exactly have the time- or knowledge- to do so. If I did, that page would be chock full by now. Espeon King, the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 00:19, August 13, 2015 (UTC)